1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to an information processing system that includes an image processing apparatus and an image processing controller which are cooperatively operable to perform image processing.
2. Description of the Related Art
As discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2010-2500, to meet requirements of power saving for electric devices, such as an image forming apparatuses and the like, it is conventionally known to bring an image forming apparatus into a power saving state when the image forming apparatus has not performed any operation during a predetermined period of time or if a predetermined condition is satisfied. For example, the image forming apparatus shifts into the power saving state if a predetermined time has elapsed since completion of print processing performed by a printer unit and scanner processing performed by a scanner unit or if a predetermined time has elapsed since disconnection in the communication with an external device.
The above-described image forming apparatus may be connected to an image processing controller that performs image processing in cooperation with the image forming apparatus. The image processing controller connected to the image forming apparatus periodically acquires information (sheet feed stage information, sheet information, toner information, and the like) about the image forming apparatus and displays the acquired image forming apparatus information pieces on a computer of a user who uses the image forming apparatus. As described above, the image forming apparatus and the image processing controller periodically communicate with each other. Therefore, the image forming apparatus may fail in shifting into the power saving state due to periodical communications. Even when the image forming apparatus has successfully shifted into the power saving state, the image forming apparatus may soon return from the power saving state due to periodical communications.